Scary Hospitality!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Scary Hospitality in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The Episode begins with our heroes are walking in a dark night and walk pass the playground) Bonnie: Hold on. Sora Takenouchi: What is it? Bonnie: Isn't that the... Clemont: Hmm, we've pasted it before right? Serena: Oh, that's so strange. I guess we're lost. Mordecai: Aw, what? Philmac: Seriously?! Ash Ketchum: Hey, we went to last time didn't we? Pikachu: Pika, pika. Emerl: We did, we must've made the wrong turn. G-Merl: More like we're walking around in circles. Chilbo: Chill guys, We gotta find a place to stay. (Then the gust of wind gently blows the swing scaring Clemont) Bonnie: Wow. You sure are good at getting scared. Serena: Have you've ever heard about the scary house that suppose to be around here? Ash and Tai: Scary house? Agumon: What are you talking about, Serena? Serena: '''Uh-huh. Its says if you go out of the forest at night-time a mansion appears. (Making a Creepy face) And if you go inside that mansion, you'll have the scariest experients of your life! (Everyone become frightened hearing Serena's story) '''Piglet: '''Oh, d-d-dear! '''Tai Kamiya: (Laughs) Matt Ishida: Really?! T.K. Takaishi: Haunted Mansion that sounds scary. Mimi Tachikawa: Serena, it was only a story. Rokit: 'It was a joke. Bonnie: I wanna go! All Heroes: No! Clemont: You've better be joking, because I'm not going in a place like that Rigby: Seriously with being excited about a haunted house?! Aren't you suppose to be scared?! Mark Evo: Yeah. If it was scary, I could be doing a jumpscare on you. Hahah!! (Philmac pull out his sword and pointing at Mark Evo) Philmac: (Getting angry) Do that, and I'll split your head wide open! Mark Evo: (Getting scared) I was just joking dude, don't be so serious! Globert: I guess we suggest we go to the haunted house. Joe Kido: But what if there's ghost Pokemon in the Haunted House! I don't want to go there! '''Gomamon: '''You don't have to be scared, Joe. I'm right behind ya. Mimi Tachikawa: I'm too scared to go the Haunted House! Serena: Yeah. I've rather avoid it too, if at all possible. Bonnie: What?! Ash Ketchum: So this time let's go to the right! The Pokemon Center is right past the forest! Bonnie: Wait up! Clemont: Hey! Don't leave me behind, we've gotta stick together you know! (Then the cloud is getting darker and darker, until the heroes arrive at the haunted mansion) Patamon: Uh-oh! A Mansion! Teslo: I'm scared! T.K. Takaishi: Me too! (Then the lightning storm hits) (Team Robot in Pokemon XY: Kalos Quest Opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Scary Hospitality! Narrator: Continuing to Laverre City, our heroes have arrived at a mysterious mansion, as thought it had somehow drawn them there. Ash Ketchum: Serena, so that's it? Globert: Okay, So it's just a mansion, remember? N.A.N.O.: I guess so. Philmac: (Looking around) Hmm... Serena: It can't be! Yolei Inoue: It is! Clemont: And the lights are on! Ash Ketchum: Then that means someone's gotta be living here. Joe Kido: Come on, it's just a story and nothing else! Clemont: He's right. Imagine somebody actually calling it the scary house. Bonnie: Hey! That's no fair! Rika Nonaka: Bonnie! Takuya Kanbara: (Facepalm) Really? Not being so scared of scary things?! Why are you being such a little immature kid, come on! (Then a raindrop came down upon the heroes) Ash Ketchum: It's raining! Serena: Talk about bad timing! G-Merl: I think we've had to get in there. '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''Good idea, I didn't bring my umbrella to keep myself dry! (Then a door opens) Lon: Good evening. What are you doing out there in that down pour? Bonnie: Hi, there! Is this the scary house?! Clemont & All Heroes: Bonnie! Lon: Scary house? Oh, I have heard of it being called that before, but it's just an ordinary house. Mimi Tachikawa: Oh, good. Palmon: Glad he said it's just an ordinary house. Bonnie: Too bad, it sounded like fun. Clemont: I told you so, didn't I? Takato Matsuki: When I was in a haunted attraction with my friends, we did not have fun. But we actually got scared. Terriermon: That man with a chainsaw really scared me! Henry Wong: Terriermon, that chainsaw was just a fake chainsaw. Lon: Please, your all going to catch a colds out there, so why don't you all come in? Ash Ketchum: Thanks a lot! Serena: That's so nice! (Everyone runs a little and enters the house) Lon: There we go. Ash Ketchum: This is great! Takuya Kanbara: Awesome mansion! Tai Kamiya: Oh, man, that mansion is really nice! Bonnie: Wow! It's so big! Lon: You may use those towels over there. Serena: Thanks! (They grab the towels and rub themselves to dry up) Bonnie: (Grabs the towel) It's so fluffy! Serena: You're right! Ash Ketchum: (Grabs the towel) Thank you so much. Here, feels good doesn't it? Tai Kamiya: This towel is so fluffy! Kari Kamiya: It's nice. '''Agumon: '''I like it! '''Kari Kamiya: '(Gives a towel to Gatomon) Here you go, Gatomon. '''Gatomon: '''Thank you, Kari. Clemont: (Gets a towel as he talks in his mind) Strange, there are exactly enough towels for us. Lon: Something wrong? Clemont: Huh? Oh, not at all. This towel is just so soft! Lon: Well then, my name is "Lon." I like to know what all your names are? That is, if you don't mind? Ash Ketchum: Sure, Ash is my name. And this is my partner Pikachu. Serena: I'm Serena. Bonnie: My name's Bonnie. This is Dedenne. And this is my brother. Clemont: I'm Clemont. Emerl: The name is Emerl the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 leader. And these are Gmerl. Donkey Kong. Diddy Kong. Yoshi. Eddy, Double-D and Ed. Huey, Dewey and Louie. Sora, Goofy, Donald Duck, Riku, Ventus, Aqua, Terra. My girlfriend Xion. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Gumball, Darwin and Anais. The Powerpuff Girls. Finn and Jake. Rigby and Mordecai. The chipmunks. The Mixels. Pooh Bear, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore. And at last the DigiDestined and their Digimon. Lon: I'm so sorry, you got wet. How would you all like a nice hot dinner? Veemon: Really? Ash Ketchum: Awesome! Serena: Looks delicious! Bonnie: Looks yummy! I'm so hungry! Matt Ishida: Check out the incredible spread! Izzy Izumi: It appears to be highly etable! Tentomon: Might I propose we eat a bit and take the leftovers with us? Matt Ishida: Let's eat it all now! T.K. Takaishi: I can't believe it! Gobba: Let's eat! Clemont: The number of right meals is also, it as thought, he knew we we're coming. (Now our heroes are eating dinner) Ash Ketchum: (Bites a bread and eats it) This is great! Serena, Bonnie, Sora, Biyomon, Mimi & Palmon: So good! Kari Kamiya: Delish. Tai Kamiya: You said it. Flain: So tasty dudes! '''Winnie the Pooh: '''It's a good thing, Lon, has Honey for me! (Pikachu and Dedenne are eating Pokemon food as Chespin comes out of it's PokéBall and starts eating the Pokemon foood) Ash Ketchum: Aren't you gonna eat with us, Lon? Lon: Oh, no, I've already eaten my dinner, thank you. (Clemont sees the storm outside and then we see the dishes are empty as our heroes are pretty full from the food) Ash Ketchum: Wow, that was great! Agumon: They taste so good! Tai Kamiya: Man! I am so full I won't have to eat for a least a year! Serena: Thank you so much! Not only are we out of the rain, you've also given us such a delicious dinner! Lon: Of course, I'm happy to help. I'm sure you did the same thing for me. Now why don't we all have a little after dinner tea. Ash Ketchum: Alright. Bonnie: Great, yay! Lon: Why don't you wait in the living room? Wormmon: Sure. Ken Ichijouji: Let's go to the living room. (Now we cut to the heroes walking in the hallway) Ash Ketchum: What a such a nice person. Serena: Calling this the scary house? How silly is that. Zoe Orimoto: I have to agree with Serena. Bonnie: You can't judge things by the way they look. Clemont: Still we can't let our guard down. Izzy Izumi: What are you talking? Clemont: I think you've been noticing, but there have been some strange things going on. Ash Ketchum: Strange things? Eddy: What are you talking about? Clemont: It looks like Lon is the only person who lives in the old mansion. So who got those fluffy towels ready? And who prepare all that delicious food? And don't you think it's strange he had the right number of towels in plates? It's just thought he knew we we're coming before we even arrive here in the first place! Emerl: Do you think? Clemont: Very strange. Lon: Right this way. You're tea is ready. Henry Wong: Good, let's go have some tea. Terriermon: Boy, I'm starving for dessert! Donkey Kong: In the meantime we're going to watch a horror movie. Philmac: Okay.... Hold on, what?! (Now we cut to Emerl, Gmerl, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders are watching a horror movie "Howl 2015", while some of the heroes are eating popcorn. In the movie we see the scene goes with the woman fully transformed into a werewolf and attacks the passengers. As Philmac hides behind the couch and slowly moves his head to come out and gets scared seeing the scary scene where the woman as a werewolf attack the survivors in the train) Philmac: NOOOO!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!! OOH NOOOO!!!!!! G-Merl: Philmac, are you scared? Philmac: No way! (Acting brave) Tai Kamiya: Your not afraid of that horror werewolf movie Howl? Agumon: It's just a movie. '''Philmac: What was Howl about? Takato Matsuki: I heard that Howl is about on a dark and stormy night, a train was going to the next town, until it got stuck in the middle of the forest. A group of vicious savage creatures called werewolves are lurking outside and tries to kill and eat passengers. Philmac: YIKES!!! (Hiding behind the couch) THAT SOUNDS SCARY!!!! Emerl: Calm down Philmac, It is only a movie. Philmac: (Turning red) HEY, I'M NOT SCARED, DO YOU HEAR ME?! Tai Kamiya: Yeah, yeah, we heard ya. Yoshi: Do you want us to turn off the movie for you? Philmac: N-NO! Leave it on! Just you wait, this horror movie is match for... for me! Emerl: '''Okay... '''Tai Kamiya: '''Enjoy the horror movie. We're going to have some tea. (Now we cut to the heroes having tea) '''Blossom: '''How did it go? '''Veemon: '''That Howl movie was scary, and Philmac was sometimes afraid or brave enough to see the movie. '''Buttercup: '''Where is he? '''Davis Motomiya: '''He's just in the other living room watching Howl. '''Serena: '''Excuse me, but did you have any idea why people would call this place the scary house? '''Lon: '''Actually I do know the reason for that. '''Globert: '''Let us hear it. '''Lon: '''To tell the truth I also arrive at this old house after losing my way. (Flashback starts) It was a cold rainy evening. (Lon hears the door opens and enters) Excuse me, is anyone home? (He uses his candle to light up) The electricity didn't appear to be working, but I have my own light, so exhausted I searched the dark house finally arriving at the kitchen. Using my tiny flame, I slowly searched every inch of that room, suddenly, I found a man hunched in the corner sitting on the floor. I tried to apporach and tell him I was lost and asked it would be okay, if I spent the night here out of the rain, then... '''Cloaked Man: '''Stay away! I'm not talking to you! '''Lon: '''Not to me, I asked if somebody else is here, then the man responded to me with this. '''Cloaked Man: '''Don't you see them? The faceless man, there standing right behind you! (The flame goes off as Lon feels a bunch of faceless man are right behind him, laughing as everyone gets a jumpscare out of Lon's ghost story, except for Bonnie) '''Mordecai: '''Dude! What the heck? '''Rigby: '''Yeah, that was so scary! '''Lon: '''What do you think? '''Ash Ketchum: '''What do you mean, what do we think? '''Serena: '''That was just awfully scary. '''Clemont: '''Serena's right. '''Gatomon: '''Yeah, that was scary. '''Bonnie: '''Ok, then what happened after that? '''Lon: '''Really? You're not even scared a little bit, Bonnie? '''Bonnie: '''No. '''Lon: '''Well what do you know, I was hoping to entertain you all with the scariest story I could think of, but I guess I failed sorry. You see I told many visitors scary stories just like that one. Those stories are the reason this old mansion, got to be known as the scary house. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Makes sense to me. (Then suddenly they hear noises and the chandelier begins to shake and scares the heroes, except for Bonnie) '''Matt Ishida: '''Was that you, Lon?! '''Lon: '''I assure you, I am not doing this! (The frame moves) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Alright, who is? '''Mordecai: '''It better not be a prank! '''Buttercup: '''Okay, this is getting scary! '''Bonnie: '''Yay, a ghost! Hello! '''Cody Hida: '''This is scary! '''Rika Nonaka: '''This isn't exciting moments, this is scary moments! - - - - - '''Serena: '''Right. There are ghost living in this house, and those ghosts are all gathering around us, right now! (The heroes gets scared) '''Cody Hida: '''This is a nightmare! '''Serena: '''Me and my big mouth! (Grim Grinning Ghost song begins) '''Spoken: When hinges creak in doorless chambers And strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls Whenever candlelights flicker where the air is deathly still That is the time when ghosts are present Practicing their terror with ghoulish delight Song: When the crypt doors creak, and the tombstones quake Spooks come out for a swinging wake Happy haunts materialize And begin to vocalize Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize Now don't close your eyes and don't try to hide Or a silly spook may sit by your side Shrouded in a daft disguise They pretend to terrorize Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize Bonnie: '(Spoken) Hi there, ghost! I want to be friends! '''Tai Kamiya: '(Spoken) Ghost are not friends you idiot! '''Song: As the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak tree Spooks arrive for the midnight spree Creepy creeps with eerie eyes Start to shriek and harmonize Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize When you hear the knell of a requiem bell Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell Restless bones etherealize Rise as spooks of every size Mwahahahahahahahaha! If you would like to join our jamboree There's a simple rule that's compulsory Mortals pay a token fee Rest in peace, the haunting's free So hurry back we would like your company Hurry back...hurry back... Be sure to bring your death certificate If you decide to join us Make final arrangements now We've been...dying...to have you (The song ends) Mordecai: '''I'm glad this scary song is over. '''Rigby: '''Yeah, I never wanted to come to this scary house ever again. (Then they hear the footsteps coming from the stairs, which scares the heroes) '''Tigger: '''What's that? What's that? (Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) '''All Heroes: '''Who's that Pokemon? It's Gastly! (Then the footstep was getting closer and closer) - - - - - - - (Now we cut to Philmac walking all alone in the dark basement) '''Philmac: Just be brave, Philmac. There's nothing to be afraid of. There's nothing to be afraid of. There's nothing to be afraid of. (Then he hear noises and turns to see two shadowy figures walking downstairs and then he gets scared) Philmac: Oh no. It must be those werewolves from the horror movie I watched. They're getting closer. (Philmac pulls out his sword and shield) Philmac: Alright you two hairy dogs, prepare to be destroyed! (began charging the two shadowy figures) RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! (As he charges towards the two shadowy figures, it turns out that the shadowy figures are Matt and Gabumon as they avoid getting hit by the sword) Matt Ishida: 'Whoa, Philmac! What are you doing, man?! '''Gabumon: '''Stop, it's us! Matt and Gabumon! (Philmac stops attacking discover it was only his friends) Philmac: Huh?! You two, I'm so sorry! I thought you two were werewolves, I'm so very very sorry! Please forgive me?! - - - - (Bonnie turns the picture and sees something) '''Bonnie: '''Hey, look, there's a date on the back of this picture! (They see the date that says 07/14/1758) '''Izzy Izumi: '''That picture was taken four-hundred years ago! '''Tentomon: '''Oh, my! '''Lon: '(Chuckling) It's all coming back to me now. Well, you see... I'm not quite alive. 'Takato Matsuki: '''Shall we scream? '''Emerl: '''Yes, right now. (All the heroes screams. Then the next day we see the heroes are sleeping on the grass, and Ash wakes up) '''Ash Ketchum: '(Wakes up) Hey, what's this? 'Guilmon: '(Wakes up) Morning already? - - - - - - '''Narrator: And so, scary house history repeats itself again and again. As the journey continues. (Now we cut to Team Rocket and Team Robot's enemies are running from the storm) Jessie: Great time to get lost! James: And in a down pour! Meowth: What a pour! Donita Donata: My hair is wet! '''Zach Varmitech: '''I'm all wet! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts